Promises
by ohsheilz
Summary: Sequel to Resurrection. A series of one-shots leading up to a Bamon wedding. Lots and lots of fluff. B/D
1. Chapter 1

**Promises**

 **Hello lovely readers! It's been quite a while...how's everyone doing? Here is the sequel to my story Resurrection! Just a series of one-shots leading up to the wedding.**

* * *

Bonnie wanted a quiet wedding.

"We get enough excitement in our every day lives," she told Damon one night.

She entwined their legs as they lay on Damon's bed. Bonnie had been sure it wouldn't fit in the master bedroom of her house, but somehow he'd manage. Now the room was almost as empty as his room in the boarding house used to be- just a bed, television, and two night tables on both sides of the bed.

"I don't like clutter anyways," he had said when she came home from Sheila's- the shop, not her late grandmother's house. He gave her a pointed look. Bonnie grinned sheepishly, imagining the disarray her old room was in.

"I'm a witch," she replied as she wound her arms around Damon's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You can't blame me."

He frowned despite the creeping hand making its way underneath his undershirt. "I can do whatever I want to you."

He scooped her up into his arms and she squealed as she was thrown onto the pillow mattress. They made good use of the relocated bed that night. And nearly every night afterwards.

Case in point? Right before Bonnie told him she wanted a quiet wedding.

"Weddings aren't supposed to be quiet. They're supposed to be loud and disorderly," Damon argued. He laid flat on his back, left arm behind his head, right arm curled around Bonnie; he traced circles on her naked back.

"We don't have enough friends for a loud, disorderly wedding." Bonnie gazed at her engagement ring; the emerald centerpiece winked at her under the moonlight that streamed through the window.

The bed shifted and suddenly Damon was on top of her, gluing his drying skin to hers. "That's what you said three years ago. And two years before that. If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalling."

"We wouldn't be in the midst of a five-year engagement if someone didn't want a crowd."

The tip of his nose grazed along her throat and sent shivers down her spine. "I want everyone to see how beautiful you are, and that you belong to me."

The back of Damon's neck felt like a pot of coffee rewarming under her palm. His mouth was the spout pouring caffeine anywhere he could reach.

"I don't belong to anyone," Bonnie husked.

Damon pinched the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip.

"I belong to you."

Bonnie smiled. "That was your choice, not mine."

Damon's eyes gleamed in the dark as a cloud casted a shadow over the moon. "I'm going to make you regret that."

Sheila's didn't open until noon the next day.

* * *

 **Fluff. Sweet fluff.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two- in- one.**

 **Promises.**

* * *

"How's wedding planning going?"

Damon stopped studying the charred remains of a march hare and loosened his lips. He peered around the shelf. Danny, Bonnie's store helper, restocked pickled lamb hearts. The uncharacteristically hot summer had darkened his already bronze skin. His shoulder length, auburn hair was packed into a messy bun and his fingers were smudged with dirt.

"Not so great, Danny boy. My bride isn't much of a planner."

"I can be both," Danny said.

"I'm sure you'd love that," Bonnie drawled from the front of the store. She wore a floral sundress that seemed to change color whenever she turned. Her hair was in the same messy bun as Danny's and her fingers were even dirtier than his. Maybe it was a witch thing.

"I'm just saying if he's looking for someone who wants to marry him…"

"Get back to work, Danny."

"Wait, wait," Damon protested. "I think we should hear this young man's offer before turning it down."

"Please, do!"

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand. "Please, don't. Or you won't get to see the surprise in the back room."

Damon eyed Bonnie suspiciously and Danny gagged behind the shelf. "Fine. Surprise it is, then."

Bonnie smiled triumphantly. "All these shelved better be stocked when I come back out, Danny!"

"Maybe if someone let me _use_ magic in her magic store!"

The door shut with a resounding thud. Damon watched the fabric of Bonnie's dress sashay dangerously close to the bottom of her rump as she led the way, barely listening to what she was saying.

"Lucky for you Caroline is as impatient as you are. She offered to help because she is "just that kind and helpful". Her words not mine. She's narrowed down your ten venue choices to five, dropped the caterers down to two, and is singing our first dance song, apparently."

Damon's hand shot out and flipped Bonnie's skirt up. Lacy, sheer, black panties didn't do a very good job of covering Bonnie's perky, round ass. If Danny wasn't gay…

Bonnie lightly punched Damon's shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No," Damon answered truthfully.

Bonnie sighed, reaching for her hair tie and releasing her curls. "Why am I marrying this pervert?" She opened the door to the greenhouse.

"You know how I feel about sundresses, Bonnie." And about her neck. He assumed that's why she was now hiding it with her hair. "Anyways, what about my back room surprise?"

"I was not talking about _that_ back room."

"You had Danny and I fooled," Damon grumbled. He stepped awkwardly into Bonnie's secret garden, his jeans stretching uncomfortably against him. "He'd let me into his backroom."

"Shut up and pay attention."

Damon looked up from adjusting himself. Bonnie stood amongst the foliage and blooming flowers like a fairy in her woods. She held a hastily assembled bouquet of white lilies, red carnations, and amaryllis.

"I think this is too much red. I like this one instead."

She held up a different bouquet; white chrysanthemums, gladioluses, and hydrangeas popped amongst leafy greens tufts. Bonnie shifted the petals this way and that, until finally looking up at Damon and dawning her best smile. Damon smiled back, and even when her smiled relaxed, his did not.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I guess they'll also be our wedding colors."

"You are…gorgeous."

A light giggle sprouted from within her. She placed the arrangements on the table and went to her fiancé. "Thank you, my love. But that doesn't answer my question."

"The only thing more magnificent than your beauty is your heart."

Bonnie's cheeks darkened and she looked away. "Damon…your 1860's are showing."

He brought her back to him with the crook of his finger.

"I wish my father had lived long enough to meet you. Just to see what it means to be warm and caring. So he could finally know what true strength means."

Bonnie smoothed Damon's hair away from his face. "Don't think, for one second, that he didn't see it in you, Damon. Not even for one."

Her lips came to cradle his. He sighed into her mouth and drew her close. Not the most exciting back room surprise, but better than any he had ever received.

* * *

 **Until next time, my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3-for-1 surprise! I can't sleep.**

 **Promises.**

* * *

The steady beat of threading echoed throughout the library they had converted from Bonnie's room. Surrounded by grimoires and witch history books alike, Bonnie sat at her desk in day old sweats, whispering faintly to the fabric she was stitching.

"You can't seriously be making your own dress."

Bonnie looked up, thick rimmed glasses sliding down her nose; her black curls floated around her face in messy wisps. Caroline stood at the door, prim and proper in a sleek, black cocktail dress and heels.

"Our appointment is in an hour, Bonnie. Get changed!"

"I told you to cancel it, Care!" She turned back to her work and began whispering underneath her breath once again.

"I didn't think you actually meant it. Actually I was hoping. I mean, you've never made your own clothes before. Who would bet a wedding dress on…mending rips and tears."

"Just cancel it. This is more important."

Caroline pulled out her phone and tacked away at lightning fast speed. "Whatever, this is your wedding. I guess."

She checked and answered over a dozen messages as she stood at the door, foot tapping restlessly. "Who's else could it be? With less than 100 people gathering in the heart of a forest where probably thousands of people have been slaughtered, wearing a handmade dress from a half bit seamstress-"

"Caroline," Bonnie warned.

"I'm just saying…if you have the money you might as well use it. Even Damon is complaining about how layman it all is."

"Damon is a spoiled show-off."

"I heard that!" Damon yelled from across the hall.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and blew a pesky piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry witch heritage is too poor for the both of you. We had to make our own dresses, whispering hopes of long, healthy life and love into the seams. The only place we could gather safely was the heart of the woods, because our enemies were too scared to travel into the darkness to find us. We didn't always have our family and friends with us, because of slavery or death- supernatural or not."

Caroline stopped typing. "I know…but you don't have to follow those traditions. Especially considering the circumstances."

"All the more reason to celebrate them. Besides Grams and Emily will be watching. And half bit seamstress? Harsh."

Caroline flipped her hair. "I hope I eat my words, for your sake."

Bonnie snorted, but continued to work.

"Speaking of eating," Caroline said. Her heels clacked on the wood flooring as she walked to the window. She peaked out of the white curtains and clapped excitedly. "Time for cake testing!"

"I'm busy here, Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed with a mouth full of pins.

"Spit those out," Caroline commanded, opening her hand out. Bonnie spit the pins into her hand. "Now while I go wash my hands, you and Damon go meet Ceres."

"I said I was busy," Bonnie muttered under breath, but she stood up and let Caroline drag her out of the room. The frazzled bride-to-be made sure to spell the door shut before the unmistakable hand of her beloved gripped her around her waist and lifted her off of her feet. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly. Your cake awaits."

Bonnie laughed as Damon sang a terrible rendition of "Be Our Guest"; he knew less than half of the words and ignored the fact that he was singing from the wrong Disney movie.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and still Damon carried Bonnie. They retreated to the backyard where Ceres's team had already set up a table for two. Violinists and even a harpist played in the corner of the lot.

"Is this a date?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide.

Damon set her down on her feet and settled for massaging her neck in present company. "Not with those clothes you're wearing."

"I tried to tell her to change," Caroline quipped. She breezed past them to the champagne bottle chilling by their table. "You know how she listens."

"You mean how she doesn't?" Damon quirked an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"You two aren't allowed to team up on me," Bonnie pouted, walking out of Damon's grasp. They followed Caroline to the table and Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair. "Thank you."

He pushed her in and sat beside her. Caroline filled two flute glasses with champagne and handed them to the couple.

"Now, shall we start Courtesy of Caroline's cake testing experience?"

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure Caroline will start an event planning business. Everyone on her team's name would start with a C**

 **xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promises.**

 **Rated M chapter**

* * *

Ruffling sheets. Beads of sweat dotting already damp skin. Bonnie moaned into Damon's mouth before slipping her tongue between his teeth. She grasped his shoulder as a ripple of pleasure shook her frame and she pushed her hips as close to him as possible.

They flipped and Damon sunk into the pillow top mattress with a groan. He opened his eyes to watch Bonnie. Her mouth- raw with kisses- slightly agape; wide enough for her tongue to dart out and wet her lips. Her hair- curly as usual but with added frizz- thrown over her shoulder and bouncing, just like her petite breasts.

Damon moaned loudly, breath hitching in his throat, as her hips rocked forward then rolled back. He squeezed her thighs and thrusted up, watching her brow crinkle as she bit her bottom lip. Still, she couldn't stop the whine she held in her throat.

She was close.

The lover's spell had worn off years ago, but the two had gotten what they needed out of it. Without it, they could still tell when each other's touch was fire. Now, all it took was one look, one silent gasp, one involuntary twitch of a muscle.

Her fingers curled against his chest and she managed to look at him in her ecstasy; slowly, as if her thick eyelashes were the opening curtains to her glittering, green soul.

Damon lifted his back off of the mattress and brought Bonnie close, sticking their sweating bodies together. Their hearts beat furiously with each other and they kissed. And they kissed. And they kissed.

"Jamaica?" Damon asked before kissing her again.

"Cliche," she breathed and then Damon hit a particular sensitive spot. She gasped emphatically.

"South Africa?"

"Going for-my-mission trip. Oh, Damon."

The way she wrapped around him was a problem. "Oh, fuck, Bonnie." He clutched her cheeks and moved her hips faster.

He was shouting. "Swiss Alps?"

She was screaming. "Yes!"

"Bora Bora?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Australia?"

"How-—could I—-say—-no!"

She clutched his hair and exclaimed loudly, Damon following her lead soon after. Their movements slowed, but the stayed stuck together. Their panting slowed as they rested their foreheads against one another. Bonnie kissed him softly.

"Around the world in 90 days, then?" Damon suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Bonnie said. "As long as I don't miss school."

* * *

 **Where should we take our honeymoon, darling?**

 **xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH hoho remember this little series of one shots? Well here is a new chapter! As per SomebodyWhoCares wish, this chapter will be a little longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie awakened with an unnatural ease gifted to her by an internal alarm clock spell. She burrowed her nose into Damon's dark locks as she curled her fingers into the strands at the nape of his neck. He nestled closer to her in his sleep, tickling the inside of Bonnie's arm that he slept on. Bonnie brought her left arm around his back to hold him close. He sighed contentedly.

"Awaken, my love," Bonnie whispered into his hair.

His limp left arm outstretched on the empty expanse of the bed twitched, but he did not open his eyes.

"Twenty more minutes," he murmured as he sleepily grazed the skin covering Bonnie's ribs with his right thumb.

"Not today, hon," Bonnie said.

She scratched his back lightly as he lifted his chin to nuzzle her neck. Bonnie kissed his forehead and he stretched his neck so she could kiss his nose and then his lips softly. Damon cracked a bleary eye open while pouting cutely.

"Can we at least have a bath?" he asked.

"Sure," Bonnie answered, "but I need to pee."

She untangled their legs and he lifted himself off of her to turn onto his back. He yawned loudly and rubbed sleep from his eyes while Bonnie walked to the updated bathroom. Her feet padded against the warm tile floor and the bath tap turned on as she passed it on her way to the toilet.

Flower petals lifted from their glass cases on the window shelf and homemade soap emptied from a floating tube into the tub. The deep basin was a quarter of the way full of warm water and flagrant bubbles when Bonnie went to the sink to wash her hands. She splashed warm water on her face and rubbed her skin. Damon crept up behind her, wound his arms around her waist, and pecked her neck.

"Bath time," he said before lifting her up as if she were as light as a feather and pulled her away from the sink.

"Care will be here in maybe 30 minutes," Bonnie reminded him. "And guests should be arriving in a couple of hours."

He stepped into the filling tub and settled her on his lap. "Why are you in such a rush then?"

Bonnie slapped his roaming hands away from her goodies. "In case her crew gets here before her. Plus, it takes you forever to get ready."

Damon leaned back and let his head hang over the rim. "Whatever," he replied, refusing to admit it, but not denying it either.

The water was now up halfway with a thick layer of bubbles sloshing against the couple's skin. Bonnie twisted herself to sit facing Damon and floated a loofah into her expecting hand. She dipped it into the bath water before scrubbing Damon's chest. She hummed a cheery tune as she worked the loofah around his neck and across his right arm. When she finished with his left she brought his hand to her lips and kissed each wet finger.

The nozzle turned off and water stopped rushing into the tub. Damon lifted his head and smirked at her. He took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. The handsome vampire puckered his lips and whistled along with her tune, wetting her hair to help her wash it.

* * *

Caroline pulled into Bonnie's driveway with two moving trucks in tow. She placed her pink pumps onto the concrete floor and pushed herself off of the cream leather seat of her BMW, slapping the door closed behind her. She brushed the wrinkles out of her apricot orange dress before pushing her Versace shades onto her head. She inhaled the morning air, relishing in happy anticipation what the day would become. A team of workers jumped out of their truck and slid the trunk doors open.

"You guys can start unloading tables into the backyard through the side gate. The decorators and caterers are not too far behind, so just send them in through the front when they get here," Caroline ordered.

The workers nodded their heads and began to empty tables and chairs from the vehicles. Caroline turned on her heel and sauntered to the front door, used her key to unlock it, and traveled inside. The foyer and entirety of the downstairs of the house were quiet besides the ticking of Rudy's antique grandfather's clock. Caroline walked through each room appreciating the cleanliness and tagging different areas with multiple colored sticky notes, but wondered where the owners were. She made her way upstairs.

"Bonnie?" she called out.

There was no answer. She knocked on the master bedroom door. Bonnie answered with a cordless blow dryer aimed at her head. Her hair flew around wildly and she greeted her best friend with a huge smile.

"Hey Care Bear!" she yelled.

She opened the door wider for Caroline to walk in. The blonde vampire strolled inside, eyeing Bonnie's towel. She peeked inside the bathroom to see Damon sitting at the vanity cutting his nails.

"Yo, Vampire Barbie," he greeted offering a her a quick head nod. Water dripped from the edges of his hair onto his black sweat pants and down his naked back.

Caroline waved with the tips of her perfectly manicured fingers. "Soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Never On Time," she said.

Bonnie turned off her hair dryer and floated it over to the bathroom shelf. "I resent that," she responded. "We're going to be on time."

Caroline folded her arms. "Fine, Mr. and Mrs. Never Early, then."

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll take it." She towel dried Damon's hair while he shaped his cuticles.

"When will the two of you be ready?" Caroline asked on her way over to their closet. She pulled Bonnie and Damon's outfits off of the closest rack and laid them out onto their bed. "The photographers will be here in twenty and we need to get some shots before guests arrive."

"Soon," Damon answered. He blew on his nails before rubbing Balsam of Peru onto his hands and fingernails. Bonnie finger combed his hair back into a clean slick back with edges curling handsomely.

"You're good, hon, now move over." She patted his back and he stood up from the vanity seat to douse his do in hairspray. Bonnie ran her hands through hair in the same way, but the strands curled tighter with each tug.

"Twenty minutes soon?" Caroline stressed. She opened a shoe box and pulled out peach orange, open-toed heels for Bonnie's outfit.

" _Yes_ , Caroline," Damon drawled.

He swept past her as he wiped water trails off of himself. He opened his sock drawer to pull out a black pair and dropped onto the bed to put them on. He caught a suspended bottle of cologne Bonnie sent his way and sprayed himself. Bonnie gathered her curls into a half ponytail and held it together with a fuchsia flower pin. She held up both of her hands and blinked; her nails turned the color of her pin.

"We'll be ready, Care, promise," Bonnie assured.

Caroline gave a prim 'hm'. The front door opened and a commotion started throughout the first floor hallways.

Caroline perked to attention. "That would be the rest of the team! I'll have Chloe make a plate to tide you over, Bon. Come down when you're ready."

"Thanks, Caroline!"

" _Very soon_!"

"Yeees, Caroline!"

The blonde skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Damon and Bonnie heard her squeal with delight; Damon rolled his eyes, but he could sense Bonnie growing more excited. She dropped her towel and Damon helped her into her white, spaghetti strap wrap dress.

She was slipping her heels on when Caroline's shrill voice cut through the noise, " _Elena, where are you?_ "

* * *

The Salvatore-Bennett household was full of people for the couple's shower. Thanks to Caroline's encouragement, Bonnie had allowed old school friends, teachers, and even friendly employees from the town's shops to attend. Tyler had offered up his home to allow more, but Bonnie swore that would be too much, especially considering they were lying about having a far away destination wedding. Nevertheless, Bonnie was glad to see Sheriff Forbes and the female Mayor Lockwood, her old classmates still inhabiting Mystic Falls, and new friends Damon and Bonnie had met traveling the states solving vampire and witch atrocities alike.

Damon and Bonnie stayed glued to each other as they chatted with guests- holding hands with intertwined fingers, an arm around a waist or shoulder, or simply touching legs as they sat. It was not just the lovely flowers and decorations of white, orange, and pink hues that warmed the household, but their love for one another and their friends. Servers milled in and out of the kitchen with trays of champagne flutes and food ranging from hors d'oeuvres to small meals quickly whipped up by witch, vampire, and human chefs alike.

A certain energy blanketed the property as Sophia stepped into the backyard with one of Bonnie's elementary school teachers. Bonnie gasped, placing her champagne down and rising from the table she sat at with Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. Bonnie drew Damon up quickly and dragged him to her most noteworthy educators.

"Ms. Stevens!" she said happily before giving her a hug. Damon hugged Sophia fondly. "Thank you so much for coming."

The elderly black woman grasped Bonnie's hand after they parted. "Please, Bonnie, I think you're old enough to call me Colette."

She giggled, on the verge of being tipsy. "Well then, _Colette_ , I'd like you to meet my fiance Damon and another teacher who influenced me just as much as you: Sophia."

"Nice to meet you," Colette said and shook both of their hands.

"Charmed," Sophia rolled off her tongue.

Damon donned his playboy smirk, "The pleasure is all mine."

One of Colette's gray eyebrows raised suspiciously as she tittered. "This one is trouble, Bonnie," she warned.

She and Sophia laughed gaily. Bonnie placed a hand over his heart. "Unfortunately, he is my trouble. Please grab a chair, grab a drink, grab a plate."

"Thank you, my dear. Congratulations to the both of you."

The old woman meandered off and left Bonnie and Damon with Sophia. The wise witch hugged Bonnie tightly. "Less than a week left. Are you two sure you're ready?"

Damon narrowed his eyes playfully. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sophia?" he crooned.

Sophia waggled her finger at him. "I fear Bonnie would have my soul if I were."

Bonnie giggled behind her left hand, eyes sparkling in tune with her engagement ring. "This is why the two of you were able to remain friends for so long."

Damon mocked confusion. "We're friends?" he asked.

"Stop it," Bonnie laughed.

Sophia glanced around the party expectantly and frowned. "Where is sweet Lucy?"

Bonnie sighed. "The baby is sick, _but_ she promised to make it for the wedding."

Sophia hummed in understanding. "Wonderful. This is a beautiful party, Bonnie, and a beautiful home for a beautiful bride. You are glowing brighter than everyone else here."

"That might be the champagne," Damon said behind his hand.

Bonnie slapped his arm before winding her hand around it. "Thank you, Sophia. Please tell Caroline you said that; she is a pro at planning and loves hearing it."

"Of course! Where is my blue eyed kitten? I will tell her now."

Sophia followed Colette's wake to the table of friends Bonnie and Damon had left. Bonnie could not suppress the smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Damon's waist and laid her head on his chest. He held the back of her neck affectionately and the two watched the successes of their past celebrate the promise of their future.

* * *

 **Aaaw *wipes tear* I am so happy for them.**

 **Damon and Bonnie are supernatural police of sorts. When they leave Danny in charge of Sheila's they go and find cases of supernatural crimes; they help newly turned vampires learn to control their urges, bring witches out of the dark side, and things of the like. I wondered how they could repent for the wrong they have done in so many lives and I was reminded of _Nikita_. People who have done bad things can learn to change and use their skills to protect others. Damon manages to have a relationship with Caroline and Tyler after a lot of hard work. Matt is still not his biggest fan (no one blames him), but suffers him for the love of his friends.  
**

 ** **There will be 3 more chapters until Promises is complete. Yes, the final chapter is the wedding; you could guess what the 2 in between will be. Until next time.  
****

 **xoxoxoxo**


End file.
